1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling device for a material wound around a roll shaft, comprising a holder having disposed therein a rotatably supported cord pulley to be coupled to the roll shaft, around which puller a cord has been slung whose free parts pass through an opening in the holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pulling device of this type has been used in the art and is described, for instance, in Dutch patent application No. 77,07922. Such pulling devices are used for roller blinds or screens and serve to so retain a roll shaft of the non-spring tensioned kind in a set position that due to the weight of a blind or screen, said blind or screen cannot be lowered in itself so that same is retained in any arbitrary position between the fully wound-up condition and the fully unwound condition.